


A Song on the breeze

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets that may or may not connect in no real chronological order





	A Song on the breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody finds something cute.

It was an ordinary sunny day. And Melody was wandering around the town in which her girlfriend resided in.

Looking for something to do while Sapphire was busy sewing up her latest project. As Melody did not want to disturb her whilst she was working.

As Melody was wandering around. She came across a small little hat shop. And in the window of the shop, she saw a cute lil sun hat. Sitting on a shelf, being displayed for all to see as they pasa by.

It was an average looking sun hat, it had a cute green ribbon wrapped around it, tied off into a cute bow. And it was calling out for her.

And since it was calling out for her, as well as since she had nothing to do while she waits for Sapphire to take a break from her project. Melody might as well get it.

And with that decision made, Melody enters the store, buys the hat for herself and makes her way back to Sapphire's home to show her what she had gotten while she was out.


End file.
